Like Candy
by Sisco
Summary: Yaoi-Hardcore. NaruIta. Naruto comes to visit his best friend's brother, Itachi in the hospital. Romance blossoms in the most unpredictable places.


Like Candy

By: Sisco

Beta: Quirkerstein

xXx

One of these days, I was going to end up in the morgue instead of a hospital room, especially with my choice of career. My name is Itachi Uchiha and I work as an officer under the Konoha Police Department, which mainly consists of all my male relatives and a select few women. Basically, it's a family business, but my life as a protector of the Konoha populace and a devoted family member is not what's important right now, but more of whom was standing in the doorway of my hospital room with an arm full of assorted flowers.

I cleared my throat to get the other's attention and then asked, "Can I help you?" The flinch the other gave didn't go unnoticed as I straightened myself in my bed, waiting for some sort of response…or at least a glimpse of the person's face.

When I didn't think I was going to receive an answer or an appearance from my guest any time soon, I sighed and threw the blanket off my legs. I twisted my side abruptly, something I immediately regretted because I had completely forgotten that my left leg had been shot with a .22 caliber bullet.

Of course, like most doctors, _my_ doc had to carry on constantly; repeating himself that I was a very lucky man because my femur could have shattered or I could have died from blood-loss if I hadn't been brought here sooner than later, and all that bollocks. Honestly, all doctors thought the world revolved around them.

"I'm sorry," the person finally muttered. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

I knew that voice as one of my little brother's friends and couldn't help but feel completely confused. Why would one of my brother's twerpy little friends come visit me in the hospital and with so many various flowers that someone could drown in their pollen?

I watched almost entranced as the multicolored bouquet was finally lowered from the boy's face to reveal a shock of bright blond hair, vibrant blue eyes, and three scars on both cheeks that resembled a fox's whiskers. Yes, I definitely remembered this teen. He was the number one knucklehead of Konoha that was always craving attention from his peers, more often than not succeeding (even if it didn't always have the desired effects), Naruto Uzumaki.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he stated with a grin and a blush across the bridge of his nose. "Sasuke didn't tell me much...only that you were shot and severely injured?"

I scoffed at my little brother's over exaggeration.

"No," I started. "It's not that bad, Naruto. You should know better than to listen to Sasuke; he tends to get carried away."

Naruto nodded in a manner that he completely understood what I meant.

I reached for the glass of water sitting on my bedside table and gave a small smile at the blond, "Are those for me or are you just being a good compatriot for the sickly?" I sipped at my water as I waited for his more or less clumsy response.

"Ah...y-yes! These are for you...I-I didn't mean to get carried away," he fumbled, blushing again.

Honestly, I never thought I'd find this boy to be so utterly cute in his muttering and flushed features. The blond was actually very attractive and I hated myself for thinking such a thing about a sixteen year old. I was five years older than him for heaven's sake...and I couldn't help but find myself attracted to him anyways! Damn the accurse ways of a young male's body!

"Is there anything else?" I finally asked, my voice trembling slightly from rudely yanking myself out of my little fantasy world.

Naruto stares at me for a minute before turning away with a sly smile. I was expecting him to leave suddenly, but it turns out that he was only closing the door...and locking it. Why would he lock it?!

I suddenly found myself breaking out in a cold sweat as the blond teen slowly moved away from the door to approach me and then lean in very close, as if personal boundaries didn't exist in his world.

"Eh, Naruto," I found myself stuttering and very much flabbergasted like a shy school girl. I wanted to slap myself silly, I never acted like this! This was not happening!

Naruto sets the bouquet of flowers on my bedside table and reached for my shoulders as he closed in, connecting our lips. It was like a spark igniting a dynamite wick. There was no quick way of stopping the movement unless I made myself look like an idiot by stumbling out of bed to get to the door. Hadn't I wanted this though?

His lips were so warm and, as I passed my tongue along his bottom lip, I could taste the familiar slick texture of lip gloss and the flavor of candy. I gripped his shoulders gently, intent on pushing him away but somehow ended up pulling him closer instead.

His tongue slid between my lips, asking for entry. I opened willingly to him and I suddenly just wanted all of him in me. My legs wrapped around his waist and I swear to god, they moved on their own accord. My wounded leg gave a violent twinge to the shift, but it was something that could easily be ignored until I finished my business with this lovely blond leaning heavily onto my body.

My mind was buzzing pleasantly with the scent of flowers on his skin and the very sweet taste of cavity-inducing sweets on his lips and tongue. I started to wonder if he had actually prepared for this event, to arouse my senses and send me spiraling toward that frustrated feeling of longing lust.

I moaned when I felt his long, calloused fingers creep their way up my legs and under my hospital-gown. He tugged lightly at the waist band of my boxers and carefully lifted my hips to rid me of the offending fabric.

We break apart to recover from the loss of air, lasting only for a moment before I felt his hot lips attach to my neck and work their way up my jugular, over my jaw line, and across my cheeks. His lips were soft and caressing against my skin, I simply couldn't get enough.

"Naruto," I mentally cringed at how needy my tone was and how I have never sounded like that to anyone except for one person, but that was in the past. This was now. I whispered his name again and tightened my legs around his waist almost possessively. I definitely knew I wanted one thing and that was for him to enter me and claim me with his cock that was pressing achingly against my inner thigh.

He released a feral growl as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small tube with 'Lube' scrawled across it. Briefly, I wondered how many times Naruto had used the bottle before he had to rewrite the label. I chuckled at him before capturing his lips in a wanton kiss.

Naruto moaned softly into my mouth as he moistened his fingers with the lube and slowly inserted three fingers into my entrance. He raked the pads of his fingers over my inner walls and unmercifully rubbed at my prostate with his middle finger; making me keen and mewl for more.

"I'm going to enter you now, Itachi," Naruto whispered tenderly into my ear. He released his erection from its tight restraints and liberally coated his cock before positioning it at my entrance. I winced as the blunt tip penetrated my puckered hole and continued to push through despite my clenching walls. He didn't stop until he was completely sheathed within me.

"You bastard," I breathed heatedly into his chest. "You were supposed to wait until I relaxed!" My own words struck me with realization. Naruto Uzumaki was new at this and so must be a virgin. I smirked at the idea.

My words didn't daunt him in the least though. He grinned brightly and leaned forward to again press his pleasant lips against my neck. I moaned, surprised to realize that I sounded like a whore to my own ears. Even though he had no experience, Naruto actually knew the gist of gay sex.

He slowly started thrusting his hips into mine when my muscles finally relaxed. I pressed my heels into his back desperately, urging him to go faster. There was no need to take it easy on me; I wasn't some fragile, porcelain doll that needed to be handled with care.

His hips rolled harshly into mine and I arched my back in ecstasy. His cock had found its target in less than a minute and it had me crying out for more. My nails dug into Naruto's back, feeling hot liquid spill over my fingers. I pleaded for him to go faster and he did.

I was deafened by the sounds of our animalistic moans and the bed creaking under the abuse of our thrusting bodies. He pushed me back against the bed as he took my legs to hold them up just above his shoulders and continued on more easily. I could see everything: the way his dick moved in and out of my body, the way his precome heavily spilled from his cock and out of my ass.

As a last thought, I gripped my own cock and start pumping in time with his thrusts. I almost had an orgasmic release to my own touch, but I just had to hold back. I wouldn't release until Naruto did, wanting to feel what he felt at the same time, watch him come down from his high as he lay beside or on top of me. I suddenly found myself falling in love with the loud mouth knucklehead, and, in the back of my mind, something was screaming, telling me to stop this insanity. There was no way this was going to work but I begged to differ.

I gasped when I felt another hand wrap around the base of my cock and start moving in the same rhythm as my own hand. I looked up into a pair of lust-filled eyes, and another emotion I couldn't quite name.

"Itachi," he murmured, my name almost sounding like a drunken slur. "I can't hold it...for much longer."

I nodded in agreement, suggesting that I was feeling the same way. His dick took one last dive into my prostate, my nerves tingled violently as they forced my muscles to tense and course up along my cock like volcanic lava. I cried out Naruto's name as I came into both of our hands and on my stomach.

Suddenly, my senses of sight, hearing and any touch to my skin practically made my nerves scream with need. My body arched into Naruto's as I feel his cock drive into me like a blazing iron rod. Not a moment sooner, his seed covered my inner walls profusely like an explosion of magma, the excess flowing slowly out through my now thoroughly stretched entrance.

There was nothing but silence afterwards and I couldn't have been more grateful. Even though my vision was clear again, my ears were still ringing and on the verge of providing me a glorious headache. There was a strange, sticky wetness on my left leg that seemed to be spreading slowly down my thigh and hip. I groaned in realization that my wound had reopened and I cautiously rolled over onto my right side and right into the one being that had put me into this fix.

"Naruto," I growled with the hint of abhorrence, but I couldn't stay angry for very long with such an expression on his face, especially when it entailed the realization of what our enjoyment had produced.

"Its okay, Naruto," I huffed in exasperation toward my weakened self. Honestly, how could I _ever _stay angry with this blond goofball? "It's not so bad. Nothing the nurse can't fix up." I gave a reassuring smile and sat up slowly so I could peer down at his face.

He looked back up at me and grinned childishly. "I'm glad it was you," he murmured.

"Me?" I responded with an amused quirk of my lips. "Glad that I took your virginity?"

Naruto chuckled and flushed with embarrassment. "Yeah..." His voice dropped an octave as he turned his eyes away warily. I knew he wanted to say something else from that small movement and I wasn't about to let him hold it back.

"And," I whispered encouragingly against his cheek, feeling his burning blush flutter over my lips.

"…I want you to be the first to take my..._other_ virginity," he muttered.

At first, I had bit my lip to keep from chuckling, but then it just turned into a full blown laugh. He glared at me indignantly and protested at me in his defense, "That's not funny! I love you Itachi Uchiha!"

I snapped my jaw shut, the confession quickly making me sober. I smiled at him with approval as I pushed him back against the thin mattress and leaned down to capture his lips in a tender kiss.

My words were obviously not needed to declare how I felt for the blond myself, but instead I allowed my gentle touch and kisses explain it for me.

I truly loved him with all my passion.

The End.


End file.
